Chaos' Awakening
by WolfPhantoms
Summary: After AdventChildren. Something is terribly wrong and Chaos can feel it. Vincent now must go and find out the problem, but Tifa decides to tag along... and feelings between them surface. Feelings Vincent never knew existed. [Paused]
1. Yuffie Works her Magic

**A/N: Okay, bear with me because this is my first FFVII fan fiction and I've actually never played the first game. I've just started the second game and I have seen Advent Children. I guess I sorta fell in love with Vincent and couldn't help, but write a story that jumped into my head. Anyway, if I screw any of the facts up, please beat me to a pulp!  Enjoy and hey, review!**

Tifa stared at all the people entering the church. Smiling to herself, she began to make her way for the door. Cloud could handle everything from here, besides, with the whole team together, a whole lot more would get done. Marlene would want to see her and Tifa didn't want to worry the poor child any longer.

The walk didn't take long, but then again, she was deep in thought. Cloud was back, or she hoped he was back. It certainly was helping Denzel already, she could tell in his eyes. Glancing up from the sidewalk, she smiled at Seventh Heaven. The door suddenly opened and Marlene jumped into Tifa's arms.

"I missed you," Marlene cried and hugged Tifa tightly.

"And I missed you. I was so worried," Tifa replied and together, they walked back inside.

"Where's Cloud?" Marlene asked impatiently once she was seated on one of the bar stools.

Tifa handed the girl a glass of water. "Cloud will be home soon. You're gonna be meeting some of our old friends too I guess." As if on afterthought, Tifa winked, "and Denzel's all right too."

Marlene seemed to be pleased with this information and fidgeted in her seat. "When are they going to be over?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure Marlene, but why don't you help me pick the place up? We might even have a little celebration tonight, what do you think of that?"

"Oh could we? Please Tifa?" Marlene begged and quickly slid off her seat to get the large broom from a closet. Tifa stifled some laughter as the little girl struggled with a broom three times her size, but she did manage to sweep up the floor while Tifa tackled the dishes.

As she was drying off a wine glass, the door opened and Cloud entered along with everyone else trailing behind. Yuffie and Cid were already in a hot argument about something or other and their loud voices even made Tifa cringe. She wiped her hands on the towel with slight amusement, as everyone got comfortable in certain areas in the room.

Barret came over silently and sat down on one of the bar stools. Marlene squealed and dropped the mop, running to him. "There's my girl!" Barret bellowed and picked the child up to set her on his knee. Tifa winced at the love between them. For her, it only came in her dreams. In reality, she was a lonely woman and it made her heart sink to watch them. Regaining her composure, Tifa smiled, "Can I get you anything Barret?"

"Anything that will stop this damn headache," Barret grumbled while bouncing a happy Marlene on his lap. His eyes shifted to where Yuffie and Cid were sitting around a table, still arguing at the top of their lungs.

With heavy feet, Cloud came from his place near Cid and walked over next to Barret. The two of them instantly struck up a conversation, and Tifa frowned. Not once had Cloud noticed her. Shrugging off the hurt, Tifa pushed two shot glasses in front of them, filled to the brim in amber liquid. Both of them took the drinks gratefully and tipped their heads back.

"This is new," Barret said after swallowing, his face twisted at the strong taste.

"Got it in about two days ago. I haven't put it on the shelves yet. What do you think?" Tifa put her elbows on the counter and leaned in to listen.

"What do I think?! What do I think?! Fill me up another Tifa!" Barret bellowed, sliding his glass over to her. Smiling, Tifa refilled his glass.

"This stuff is strong Barret. Please do be careful," Tifa warned after pushing the glass back at him.

"Come on Tifa! This is a celebration," Barret joked. He turned the chair to face Cid, "Hey!" He quickly gained the pilot's attention and ended the argument. "You've gotta try this Cid."

Cid came over and watched with interest as Barret threw his head back to drain his glass. Rolling her eyes at the trouble this alcohol was going to cause; Tifa gave a shot to Cid who emptied it as quickly as she had filled. Sighing, Tifa placed the bottle between them and over time, watched it as the liquid inside lowered.

"A hundred Gil that I can last longer than you," Cid shouted, his voice slightly slurred.

"You're on my man!" Barret shouted back. Both of them looked at the bottle with a grin. Cid blinked and leaned over to see Cloud on the other side of Barret.

"You joinin' this Cloud? Or is just us?" He asked.

Tifa watched Cloud blink slowly, "No thanks Cid. I'd rather stay sober tonight. Try Vincent, you might be able to break him." She raised her head and scanned the room, looking for Vincent Valentine. As if he were part of the shadows, his form slowly appeared from the far corner of the room. Tifa knew he had heard, Cloud couldn't have said it any louder.

Cid lazily turned in his chair, "Come on Vince, we need you in this!"

Tifa shivered as Vincent's eyes narrowed into burning slits. If looks could kill, that look would have certainly turned Cid to ash, but Cid was already far too tipsy to notice. "I'm not one for partaking in celebrations," He said deeply.

"Come on Vinni, don't be a party pooper like Cloud! Please!" Yuffie pleaded as she came over to the bar along with Cait Sith to watch. Tifa never let her eyes wander from Vincent, hoping that she might see an expression from him.

"No, and for the hundredth time, don't call me by _that_ name," He said firmly, his eyes following Yuffie's movements.

Sighing, Tifa thought about what could possibly go wrong. It would be fun to see Vincent actually enjoying himself for once. She quickly made up her mind and stood on tiptoes to see Vincent clearly, "Come on Valentine, it's a one time thing. At least enjoy it."

"I'll happily enjoy it from here," Came his reply, red eyes flashing at hers.

Yuffie came around the bar and tapped Tifa on the shoulder. Tifa leaned down and Yuffie came a breath away from her ear, "Let's get him a little drunk first. He might agree once there's some booze in him."

While everyone else was pleading with him to join the game, including Denzel and Marlene, Tifa secretly handed Yuffie a glass, which was filled with the potent liquor. With her back turned, Yuffie put in a pink fluid, which dispersed into the liquid, and then handed the glass back to Tifa. "You do it. He'll think something is up if I try," She whispered. Tifa nodded and took the glass.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa walked over to where he was sitting, putting on a fond smile. Vincent watched her approach, his eyes following the glass as she put it on the table in front of him. "On the house Vincent," she sat down next to him and smiled wider as he picked up the glass.

Was this a good idea? This was Vincent Valentine, a man plagued by a monster in his mind. Tifa had never seen him drink and it worried her that there was something other than booze in the glass. She cringed as the glass met his lips and he swallowed.

"So Vincent, are you joining us or not?" Yuffie shouted from across the room.

Vincent was swaying a little in his chair already as whatever the pink liquid was took its toll. Shaking his head to get rid of the flighty feeling he snarled, "Yuffie! What did you do?"

"Just a new concoction I made up. It persuades the mind a little bit, but has a slight drunk effect. Now are you joining us?" Yuffie examined her nails.

No," Vincent spat, his anger rising. Tifa moved away from him a little. She had a feeling that it was going to be a bad idea. Why did she listen to Yuffie? The more she thought about it, the more she realized she just wanted to see Vincent have a little fun.

"Vincent, I know it was a dirty prank, but we just want you to have some fun for once," Tifa put a kind hand on his right arm. He stared at their contact briefly, his red eyes ablaze with anger. Barret and Cid are already drunk, and now you're even with them. Come on," Tifa stood and pulled a little on his arm. She knew at one point he would break at all the pestering, which was the way everyone usually got him to do things he clearly never preferred to do. His gold claw slammed down on his table in frustration and he stood slowly, glowering.

The whole team, excluding Tifa, gave a loud cheer as Vincent walked over. Tifa followed him, but left his side to go around to the back of the counter. Cloud offered him his seat so that the contestants would be together and stood off to the side. "We're gonna need another damn bottle of this shit Tifa," Cid smirked. He looked in Vincent's direction, "and another glass."

"Yuffie, when I'm through here, I swear you're going to pay," Vincent grumbled. Yuffie ignored him and bounced up and down in excitement.

Trying to ignore Vincent's piercing glare, Tifa placed a shot glass in front of him and pulled out another bottle. Careful not to spill, Barret filled the glasses. "One…two…three!" Yuffie screeched and smiled as the three men downed their drinks. Tifa studied Vincent as he drank the alcohol. No expression, barely even blinked. The only sound came from the metal of his hand clinking with the glass as he held it.

"I'm bettin' on ol' Cid!" Cait Sith shouted. Red XII quickly joined the robot. Soon, everyone had placed a bet on the three men. Tifa had nudged Denzel and Marlene out of the room by this point. The children did not need to get any ideas, especially Denzel.

Tifa watched wearily as the first bottle emptied and the second one went down by half. Disappointedly, Barret had lost miserably and was now sitting out to watch the other two competitors. So far, Vincent was up by one. He was sitting smugly with his arms folded, smoldering eyes staring at Cid's shaking hands as the man handled the glass up to his lips.

Just as the brim of the glass touched Cid's lips, he convulsed and set the glass down fiercely, the amber liquid spilling out onto the counter. "Bathroom!" He cried and ran upstairs to hunt down a bathroom. Yuffie began to laugh hard while Cait Sith seemed disappointed by Cid's loss.

"Who bet on Vincent?" Red XII asked, jumping up onto one of the chairs and staring curiously at the pile of Gil. Blushing a little, Tifa raised her hand to the surprise of everyone else.

She turned to Vincent who was staring at her with a blank expression. Feeling she ought to explain herself, she sighed, "I just thought you could use a little cheering."

"What time is it?" Yuffie asked suddenly and glanced at her watch. "Oh crud, is it really eleven? I have to go book into a hotel. I'll see ya tomorrow Tifa. Goodnight everybody, come on Cait or I'll leave ya here, doesn't matter to me you stupid robot."

"Right behind ya!" Cait Sith laughed, ignoring Yuffie's comment and together, they left.

Tifa wiped down the countertop and put the glasses in the sink, she would deal with that tomorrow. Hearing a deep snore, she looked back over her shoulder and bit back some laughter at Barret, who was asleep with his head on the counter top.

"I knew it was a bad idea," she said to no one in particular.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Red XII asked politely, his tail twitching hopefully.

"You're always welcome. There's an extra bed upstairs if you want it," Tifa nodded her head at the stairs.

Red XII chuckled, "No thanks. I prefer the floor." With that, he jumped onto the floor near the side window and curled up.

When she was finished, Tifa's eyes shifted over her surroundings. To her surprise, Vincent was still sitting with his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest. Cloud was nowhere in sight and everyone else was asleep, Cid was probably passed out in the bathroom.

"Vincent?" She asked softly, afraid she would wake the others. With soft steps, she walked in front of him to see the little bit of face anyone could see. His eyes were closed, but as she leaned over the counter to get a better look, they shot open. Tifa jumped back a little and stared at him.

"I must be going," He said gruffly and slid from his chair. Tifa fought back laughter as Vincent stumbled for the door. The alcohol had affected him too. She ran around the counter and reached his side before he even made it to the door.

"Vincent, you are in no condition to go. Stay here, we have an extra room," Tifa stepped in front of him, staring into his hazed over eyes. Behind Vincent, Barret snored deeply. She wouldn't be able move Barret, but she could move Vincent while he was still awake.

"I must be going," He repeated and took a step forward.

Tifa bit her lip, "No your not." She spun to the door and locked it. Returning to face him, she put one hand on his right arm and the other on his back. He leaned into her for support, his feet shuffling underneath him. "Come on Vincent, let's go upstairs." With small steps, they made their way to the stairs, though Vincent was tripping over everything; his cape, her feet, and even his own feet. It was quite comical to watch, especially since it was Vincent, who usually never did anything like this before.

She prayed her thanks that the guest room was the first door, or it would have taken the two of them the rest of the night to get there. Using one hand to open the door, and the other to steady Vincent, she slowly led him inside the dark room.

"Vincent!" Tifa gasped, half laughing as he stumbled forward, and both of them fell onto the bed. She couldn't help it and laughed while struggling to get from underneath him. As she pulled away, she laughed even harder at the position he was in. His torso was on the bed, but his feet where dangling over the side.

"Okay, Vincent, let's get you comfortable," Tifa sighed and picked up his feet, putting them on the end of the bed and rolled him over to his back. Vincent groaned a little in his sleep as the nightmares claimed his mind and Tifa felt sorry for him. She knew that he had horrible dreams during his sleep, that's why he slept little. Tifa also knew what dreams could do to a person and wondered how terrible Vincent's were.

Sighing heavily, she left him and his dreams. It was time for her to go to bed.


	2. A New Danger

**A/N: Wow! Seven reviews on the first chapter and it's only been up for a few days! BUT, a 150 hits. Now, I'm not going to blackmail people because I just find it cruel, but reviews would be nice. So, please, review!**

**A special thanks to DragonessWorrior and MoonlitInuko who gave me the major error with my Nanaki character. Thanks!**

**Anyway, on with the new chapter... and once again... REVIEW!!!!**

**Oh. quick note- _this is Chaos speaking to Vincent._**_ And this is just thoughts._**  
**

* * *

Vincent woke early, like he always did… well, not as early as he liked. The clock on the wall read seven and seemed to smirk at him as he stumbled out of bed. His head felt a bit woozy, but otherwise, he was fine; the alcohol not doing too much damage. Blinking, he looked around. He was in a bedroom, a bedroom he had never seen before. Little flashes of what transpired last night passed his mind and he blinked. Had he really been that drunk? And this was Tifa's place? _Ah hell, what have I done… mostly to my reputation?_ Once he made sure his pistol was at his side, he slowly made his way downstairs. Below, he could just see the side of the bar. When he was able to see inside the room he hesitated. Tifa was already up and getting prepared for any customers. Beret was nowhere in sight, but Vincent did recall his horrible snoring from last night. Curious, he finished the stairs and headed over to Tifa. She noticed and smiled. 

"You feeling okay? You did drink quite a bit last night. I was worried," Tifa gave him a glass of water. _Worried?_ He raised an eyebrow.

Vincent held the glass within his gold claw and stared at it, "I'm going to kill Yuffie."

"Mm," Tifa grunted in return, the smile still spread on her lips. Vincent looked up, allowing his eyes to wander up and down her form. She wore a long flowing blue skirt with a matching tang top that ended just below her rib cage, showing a good portion of her skin. He frowned at her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. Of course, Tifa didn't notice his disapproval because of his cape and she went along with her business.

"Cloud," Vincent studied Tifa. Her smile quickly disappeared, leaving a disappointed frown. She placed an upturned glass in its proper place with force.

"He left last night. I hadn't noticed until I went to check his room," Tifa said stiffly.

Vincent's cape hid his expression and his eyes were blank; giving no clue what his thoughts were. Tifa studied his face anyway, intrigued with his eyes that were somewhat soothing in her frustrated state.

"I'm not sure why he left, but he has his reasons like the rest of us," Vincent replied brassily.

"Can I ask you a favor Vincent?" Tifa interrupted, snapping to attention.

Vincent blinked, a little startled that she was suddenly asking him for a favor. Tifa took his silence as a good thing and continued, "Can you please come with me and the children to the fair today? It's only in town for a few days and Marlene wants to go so badly. I can't keep track of her and Denzel at the same time. Please Vincent?"

Vincent lowered his eyes back down to his glass. "This is… sudden," He said quietly.

"Cloud was supposed to take them, but I guess that's out of the plan now," Tifa said bitterly. Vincent winced inwardly as he watched a few tears run down her cheeks. Her lips formed a thin line, "I don't know who he thinks he is, but he had not right to do that to us! Now look at me, crying like a fool."

"The one who is the fool is the one who doesn't cry," Vincent supplied in monotone.

Tifa stopped sniffling to stare at him, "Are you considering yourself a fool? I'm sorry Vincent, but I've never seen you cry."

Vincent didn't answer. Of course he had his supply of tear shed after some of his horrifying experiences, but most of those tears were of rage. Tifa shrugged when he didn't answer and struggled with her work, but it was more like she was killing the rag in her hands instead.

"Sit down before you rip the towel in half. I'll take care of the rest," Vincent stood and went around to her side. If this was what Cloud was doing to her, maybe he could fix it.

Tifa backed away, "No thanks Vincent. I can handle this."

"But the towel cannot," He pointed out. Tifa lowered her head in defeat, tears once again to run down her face. She hated to be seen so weak like this, but last night, Vincent was in his own way of weakness so she didn't feel all bad.

Vincent slowly pulled the towel out of her firm grasp and placed it on the counter. To his surprise, she leaned forward and put her forehead against his chest. "I feel so empty," she whispered.

"…"

There were some shouts from upstairs and bustling feet. Tifa quickly yanked her head away from Vincent and looked at the stairs as the two children came running down.

"Tifa! There's a man in the bathroom," Marlene exclaimed.

Tifa wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled at the little girl, "I will have to tell Cid to share the bathroom." Vincent was amazed at the mask she put on for the children and watched her cautiously should her mask break.

"Is Cloud taking us to the fair today?" Denzel asked excitedly as he struggled to tie a shoe while moving.

Tifa's happy expression faltered briefly before she fixed it, "Cloud had to go run some errands, but I'll take you and Vincent will come along."

Both children stared at Vincent. Marlene rushed up and tugged at his cape, "Come on, let's go."

"I think it's a little early for the fair sweetheart," Tifa corrected. "Now is the time for breakfast and if you help me clean up afterwards, we'll get to the fair faster."

"Okay!" Marlene shouted and left Vincent's side to go get some plates. Vincent noticed that he was receiving dirty looks from Denzel who was still standing where he had been tying his shoe.

"Where's Cloud?" He asked, glaring at Vincent. Vincent returned the glare with a little more anger to it and didn't answer the kid. Tifa was too preoccupied with Marlene and making breakfast that she didn't hear him.

Vincent approached Tifa from behind and leaned to her ear, making her stiffen, "I will accompany you and the children."

She turned her head slightly to see him and gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you Vincent."

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Vincent began to walk away when pain struck him with full force. He collapsed to his knees. In the distance he heard Tifa's panicked voice and a hand went onto his back.

Pressing a hand near his heart, Vincent hissed at the pain. Something was terribly wrong. Usually he could control Chaos, why was it now awakening? His metal hand clenched and relaxed in a fluid motion as the creature inside fought within its cage. Vincent closed his eyes and struggled to keep Chaos in the far reaches of his mind.

There was some tugging at the front of his cape and Vincent felt it fall away from his face. Cool hands quickly held him as he regained control and his heavy breathing slowly went back to normal. When he was sure that Chaos was back where it belonged, he opened his eyes, startled to see Tifa's face so close to his. One of her thumbs rubbed gently underneath his eye in comfort, but he pulled away. She was worried and followed him up as he stood, handing back his cape in the process.

"Vincent?" Tifa asked quietly so that the frightened children wouldn't hear. She felt strange being close to Vincent with no cape around his face. Tifa scolded herself mentally and came back to the problem.

Vincent re-buckled his cape and looked around. "I think your eggs are burning," He said finally.

"As long as your okay-."

"Go," Vincent waved a hand and brushed past her.

Tifa rushed back to her burning eggs in the kitchen while the children shied away from Vincent as he moved around the room. When he finally was relaxed enough to stand in one place, he took a deep breath. Looking over his cape, he stared at his hands. They were shaking heavily. When Tifa came in with eggs on a plate, Vincent swiftly put his hands back at his sides. She didn't need to see, she was already upset about Cloud's departure.

"Come on Vincent, it's time to eat," Tifa tilted her head to the table where the children were already seated and waiting.

"I'm not going to eat with him!" Denzel said angrily, still upset about Cloud and Vincent saw a little bit of fear pass over his features.

"Denzel! Vincent would never-," Tifa began, but Vincent walked briskly to her side and put a hand on her arm.

"It's fine Tifa," He said carefully, trying to hide his feelings. The whole thing had shaken him up badly and he was worried. Something was wrong and it was bothering Chaos to the point that it wanted to rebel.

"No, it's not fine Vincent. Sit down and have breakfast with us," Tifa snapped and gave him a little shove from behind toward the table.

"Then I'm not eating. He's weird," Denzel pushed his steaming food away.

"Is it Chaos?" Tifa spoke, glancing at Vincent who was sitting down.

Vincent once again didn't answer, keeping everything to himself. Even if he did want to tell her, he wouldn't tell her with the children present. Tifa took the hint and left it alone, but her announcement of Chaos had drawn out Denzel's curiosity.

"What's Chaos?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Marlene added with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Tifa turned to Vincent helplessly. He caught her gaze and held it before she gave in and lowered hers first. "When you're older, you'll understand," she said softly.

"I'm old enough!" Denzel shouted angrily.

"No, your not," Vincent snapped, the entire table being silenced. He stood and glanced at Tifa, "I shall be in the guest room. Come to me when you're ready to leave." With that he stalked off back upstairs. Tifa bit her lower lip before rushing to follow.

Without knocking, she opened the door and found him pacing. When she entered, he stopped and watched her wearily. "It is Chaos," Tifa approached him carefully; understanding that the creature was upset and any sudden movements might rile it up.

"Something is wrong," Vincent stated, his head turning to the window.

"But it did upset Chaos," Tifa clarified.

Nodding, Vincent went back to his pacing. He was most defiantly disturbed if he was pacing so fretfully. Never had Tifa seen him like this and it worried her. Vincent Valentine was usually the calm, sensible type, but when he was this troubled… she felt a pit of fear well up deep inside.

"Vincent… you're scaring me," Tifa whispered. Vincent stopped, his eyes shooting up at her. Sighing heavily he made his approach and Tifa watched. Through her fear, she was impressed that he was willing to step out of his lonely personality to comfort her. Tifa quickly wrapped her hands around his waist and felt him become rigid underneath her touch. He would have to suffer because she wasn't going to let go.

"I'm scared," she repeated and the tears began to fall, and began to fall hard. All the pent up anger and pain from both Cloud and the near Chaos incident had built up. Carefully, Vincent pulled her closer to him in a snug embrace, his clawed hand gently brushing against her back. Tifa slowed down enough to take in the moment, actually soak it in. Vincent Valentine was holding her, his claw even caressing her though it could easily pierce her flesh.

"I shall leave this morning," Vincent's voice vibrated his chest and Tifa rubbed her face into his cape.

"I'll come with you." She barely thought about it before the words came past her lips. Whatever the problem was, she felt like she needed to be by his side. Tifa was wary to admit it, but she had a little more than just 'friendship' feelings with him.

Vincent grunted and slowly backed up without letting Tifa go. The edge of the bed buckled his knees and he sat down on it. Tifa went with him and ended up in his lap, her legs dangling off to one side. "Tifa, thank you for your hospitality," Vincent stated, gazing down at her. "But I suggest you stay here with Denzel and Marlene. They need you now, especially with Cloud being absent."

Tifa slowly raised her head, keeping her cheek against his cape, "Are you sure you'll be all right?" Vincent frowned; she was ignoring his comments again.

"As well as I always am," He verified with a nod of his head.

Reluctantly, Tifa stood, feeling his hands quickly pull away from her as she moved. "Thank you Vincent. I must be such a bother in a state like this," she sniffed.

"No need to thank me every time Tifa," Vincent sighed and got to his feet to follow her out.

"I think Denzel should know what's going on with you or he might do an investigation of his own," Tifa warned suddenly.

"Let him investigate then. I do not wish for my life to be an open book," He said politely.

"All right then. I suppose I should go check on Cid and see if he needs anything before we leave. I suspect though, he's passed out. He was the one that drank most of the alcohol and was sick much of the night."

"You're not coming. Whatever the problem is, I don't want you to get involved. It just might be Chaos begging for some fresh air," Vincent said while joining at her side.

"I am too coming. It's not like I haven't faced danger before…" Tifa began.

**_That woman is bound and determined to come with. Let her. You might even get her you fool. She's beautiful, smart… and single!_** Chaos rumbled. Vincent mentally slapped the creature. Turning to Tifa, he shrugged, "I will not hold you back if this is what you want."

What had he gotten himself into? Yes he was doing this mostly because of Tifa, but with the disturbance of Chaos, he wasn't sure if being around other people was good. For now, he wouldn't complain. Tifa needed him; she was unstable from Cloud and was looking for a pillar. Well, for a while, he could be that pillar.

**_You need her as a pillar too, admit it!_** Chaos snorted.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Vincent asked himself bitterly. _Since when did I do anything for Tifa?_

_**Maybe because you have feelings for her you schmuck!**_ Chaos mocked from the back of his head.

"I'll call Barret. He left this morning to go find Yuffie for some Materia with that headache he woke up with. He'll take the children for a while," Tifa explained while dialing on her cell phone. They walked down the stairs and headed over to the children who were still eating their breakfast.

"But we don't want to go to Barret," Denzel complained from the table.

Tifa hushed him and spoke quickly on the phone; she smiled at the response. Removing the phone from her ear, she gave a long sigh, "Both Barret and Yuffie are willing to watch the children."

"Tifa! We don't want to go to Barret!" Denzel shouted.

"Denzel, listen," Tifa sighed and knelt in front of him. Vincent walked for the door and waited patiently to leave. "Things happen. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Okay, but remember! You promised!" Denzel called after her as she walked over to Vincent.

"But what about the fair?" Marlene pouted, her lower lip quivering a little.

"Barret will take you. I'll be back in a few days, if not, tell Barret to call me and Cid will come and pick me up. How does that sound?" Tifa said, her voice soft.

"Okay," Marlene nodded, but her voice was full of disappointment.

"You promised," Denzel shouted after her for the third time. Vincent cringed at the boy's voice. How many times was he going to remind her?

"I know sweetie. Don't leave the house until Barret shows up. He'll take care of you."

Vincent politely held the door for Tifa and with a smile of thanks; she walked out of Seventh Heaven. "So Vincent, are we walking to whatever our destination is… or do you have a plan?"

She gasped as his hands came around her waist and his warm breath caressed her ear. "Hang on." Tifa nodded and clung to his hands that held her. Closing her eyes, she felt his cape billowing around them, her hair whipping the skin on her face.

"Look," He said smoothly.

Tifa cracked open her eyes and saw the world below them. She stared in wonder as she watched Seventh Heaven become smaller and the desert, mountainous land spanned ahead of them.


	3. Walking in the Desert

**A/N: More than 200 hits on the first chapter and over a 100 hits on the second. This is awesome! Thanks again to all who reviewed and DragonessWorrior, don't worry about it. Now, on with the chapter and I'll shut my yap.**

* * *

"So, we have no idea where we're going…" Tifa jogged a little bit and looked back at him, a smile spread on her face.

Vincent grunted. He had stopped his flight after Tifa threatened to lose her breakfast. Now, they walked across the desert. Her cheerful mood kept her going and she continued to talk to him, though he rarely responded.

"Well, then, let's make it an adventure!" She continued and laughing, ran ahead of him. "Come on Vincent! Stop being so tense and have a little fun!"

**_Yeah, come on Vincent Valentine, have a little fun!_** Chaos mimicked. Vincent pushed the demon away. _Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?_ He snapped at the creature. **_What, and ruin the time your spending with the girl? No way, I'm gonna sit back and relax._** Chaos growled.

"I hope the next pain wave hurts you too, damn monster," Vincent replied. Tifa turned around and stopped her playful running. Squinting, she walked up to him, closing the gap.

"Vincent?"

She watched as he snapped back into reality. His crimson eyes shifted away from her and Tifa swore she saw a spark of embarrassment pass through them. "You were talking to him weren't you?" She asked slowly.

"Let's keep moving," Vincent mumbled and shoved past her. To his disappointment, Tifa fell into step with him. Was she ever going to leave him alone?

"Listen Vincent, Cloud and I know that you have these… conversations with Chaos. It's nothing to be ashamed of," She said gently, placing a hand on his gold claw.

"It is shameful to be the host of a monster that haunts your dreams," Vincent said bitterly. **_Oh, so _**I'm **_the one to blame for your nightmares? Gee, thanks._**

"Okay… stop it!" Tifa held up her hands and stepped in front of him. Vincent stared at her wearily.

"Now, we're going to enjoy ourselves even if the goal of this little mission might be depressing. I haven't been out like this in a long time and I think it would be fun to spend some time with you. Get to know you… now stop being a silent, tough guy and get a little playful!" Tifa lectured, slapping him gently in the chest.

"Are you ever going to leave me be?" Vincent groaned, his voice as deep as ever.

"No," Tifa chirped. "Not until, you enjoy yourself."

"Fine, when I enjoy myself, I'll let you know," Vincent smirked. And together, they began to walk onward.

"You know Vincent, I think we should test my skills. Do you think we'll come in contact with anything?"

"We might," Vincent shrugged. He stared at the horizon with determination. Why they were going that way, he could only speculate, but secretly, he was enjoying the time he was having with Tifa alone. **_There you go! Enjoying something, too bad you never enjoy anytime with me…_**

"Hey Vincent!"

Vincent turned and ducked just as Tifa's leg nearly struck his face. Tifa bounced back a little bit and waited for him to make the next move. Vincent straightened himself and smirked at her. "No pistol," Tifa ordered, and clenched her hands into fists.

Sighing with a small smile, Vincent brushed the side of his cloak away from his arm and nodded. Tifa grinned at him and with intense speed, tried to strike his side. It quickly became an extreme game of tag with no true rules.

Tifa was impressed. Vincent truly knew how to move. Every time she assumed she had the best of him, he would easily dodge and jump out of the way; movements that no human could possibly achieve. The game ended when Tifa was pinned in the dry dirt with Vincent triumphantly straddling her. Both of them were breathing hard, and Tifa swore she saw a grin on his hidden face.

"Now that you got _that_ out of your system, can we continue onward?" He asked gruffly.

Tifa smiled wider at his voice. She loved how deep it was, and that's when she realized their position. Blushing wildly, she looked away. She felt Vincent freeze on top of her briefly before he quickly stood and helped her to her feet.

* * *

The heat by now was taking its toll. It was late into the afternoon and the temperature had intensified. Tifa had no idea how Vincent could continue walking in black leather and a cloak. _She_ was panting in a tang top and long skirt. Maybe practicing her fighting skills was a bad idea.

"We should have packed a few things first," Tifa spoke, her eyes trailing over Vincent's back. She felt foul thoughts enter her mind and she swallowed hard as she pushed them away.

"When we reach the next town, we can get supplies," Vincent said over his shoulder.

"How far away is that?"

"Not sure. I _was_ planning on flying there which would have taken us a day at the most. Walking… two days maybe."

"Vincent, we can't survive out here for two days," Tifa complained, struggling to inhale the thick air.

"If you have an idea, I will gladly hear it," Vincent growled. **_You're going to regret being angry at her…_** Chaos warned.

"Now don't take this out on me!" Tifa snapped. **_Told ya…_**

"I'm not." Vincent once again pushed Chaos away, annoyed that the demon was hanging over his shoulder.

She snorted. Closing her eyes, she winced at the idea that ran through her head… what the hell; she'd do it. Inhaling deeply, she marched ahead and stopped Vincent once again by holding up her hand. "Then let's fly," She whispered, her voice cracking in the heat.

"Are you sure? You were almost ready to lose your breakfast last time," Vincent reminded her.

Tifa chuckled nervously, "Anything to get out of this heat."

Vincent's expression was empty as he went to her and held onto her waist. Tifa felt a butterfly stir in her stomach. She wondered if it was from his touch, or just the nervousness of flying without walls around her.

"I promise, I won't let you fall," Vincent said gently.

"Just don't tell me to open my eyes," Tifa said fearfully.

"I won't."

Tifa shut her eyes, feeling the wind pick up as the demon magic Vincent possessed worked around them. Whimpering, she felt the ground disappear underneath her feet and screamed at the thought of falling. She wrapped her hands around his neck, concentrating on his even, heavy breathing.

"I promise, I won't let you fall," Vincent repeated.

"Yeah, well, tell that to my imagination," Tifa cried while hiding her face in his chest.

"You're doing fine Tifa," Vincent assured after a while of silence.

Tifa inhaled and noticed his scent, gunpowder and something that reminded her of the wind. That was the smell of protection. Tightening her hold around his neck, Tifa waited for her horrifying ride to end.

Her mind began to drift, her thoughts mostly of Vincent. Why was she having these feelings? Didn't she have them for Cloud and Cloud alone? _It's just a friendship. Nothing to get worked up over. He cares for you just like a friend would. Be happy you're on this little trip._

She ended the argument with herself and wandered back into reality, listening to Vincent's heavy breathing. "We're almost there," Vincent said gently, his face near hers. Tifa managed a nod, never ending her tight embrace.

"Where are we going?" Tifa shouted over the wind.

"A small town," Vincent replied.

"Okay," Tifa gasped.

Only when Tifa felt ground touch her feet did she open her eyes. Vincent's cloak was slowly going back into its normal position behind him and the strange, unknown wind died.

They had landed on more desert, but far away (that meant a very long walk), Tifa could see the outline of buildings. Large colorful fireworks crackled in the sky, giving the darkening sky a beautiful display.

"There's a celebration?" Tifa asked in wonder, amazed at all the brilliant fireworks.

"So it seems," Vincent snorted, finally slipping out from her grasp.

"We're going there?"

"Yes," Vincent nodded and began to walk.

"Did we really have to land all the way out here?"

"Yes," He supplied.

Tifa stopped her questioning for now. She was a little anxious to go over to the celebration. Last night's little fiasco didn't count as a celebration, though Vincent getting drunk certainly was interesting to partake in.

When they entered the town, Vincent gave her a mocking look. Tifa threw up her hands, "All right, all right. Flying did help. Are you happy now?"

Vincent grunted and led her over to one of the nearest buildings, 'Fran's Hotel and Fine Eats'. The young woman at the desk happily gave them a room, though Vincent went through a frustrating process with the girl about getting two rooms, but because of the celebration, they were completely full. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right Vincent. I'll take the floor." The conversation ended and Tifa finished the booking for him.

"See, not that bad. I'll take that little nook by the window," Tifa pointed when she opened the door. The window where Tifa was pointing faced the busy streets below. Both music and bright lights managed to find their way into the room, something that Tifa didn't find all too pleasing in her exhaustion. The bed was large, but not too large and took up the middle of the room. Another quick glance, and Tifa found the bathroom door hidden behind a large dresser.

"I think I'll take a quick shower and then go explore town," Tifa exclaimed and rushed for the bathroom, leaving Vincent on his own.

Vincent glanced out the window at the parade below, shaking his head. Of all the times to have a party, they had to do it when he was in town. The water in the bathroom turned on and Vincent left. They needed supplies for their trip. He only hoped that some of the stores would be open.


	4. Out For Dinner

With her hair still damp, Tifa explored the crowded streets, her skirt swaying against her clean ankles. Many of the shopkeepers had set up small booths, advertising their stores in different ways. Tifa looked at many of these booths, fascinated with the strange, different items some held. She bought a small creampuff and ate it while she walked along. After discovering the hotel room empty, Tifa had assumed that Vincent had gone off to do what Vincent did and that gave her the chance to go off and explore the area.

"Hey girl!" A man slid up next to her. Tifa cringed at the heavy smell of alcohol, a smell that she was familiar with in her own bar. "What do ya say if we go and have a good partyin' time?" He asked suggestively.

"No thanks," She said politely and walked briskly away. Maybe what she was wearing was a little too suggestive. She never thought about it before. _Maybe I should buy some other clothes._

"Oh come on! The party is just for tonight! What do ya say?" He nudged her in the side with his elbow. Tifa clenched her teeth and glared at him. She was not in the mood.

"No, now please leave me alone," Tifa growled. She finished eating her creampuff and licked the cream off her fingers. The man seemed to take the hint and wandered off after spotting another young girl walking through the crowds.

"Tifa."

A deep voice that was nearly a whisper. Tifa looked around for Vincent, but didn't see him until he stepped out from the shadows ahead of her. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Enjoying the sights?" She teased, poking him in the chest.

"Mm," Vincent grunted in return, his eyes scanning the area in a protective way. He put a hand to the small of her back and slowly led her away from the crowds.

"So where did you wander off to?" Tifa inquired, busy inspecting her fingers since they seemed to stick together from the creampuff remains. She barely questioned his gentle ways with her; his hand behind her slightly pushing her along, begging her to pick up the pace.

"We were in need of supplies," Vincent stated, his eyes still scanning the area.

"And you managed to buy things and put them…where?"

"The room," Vincent answered.

"Ah. Well that was most certainly fast."

He grunted once again and Tifa sighed. All he ever did was 'grunt'. She vowed that at some point, she would make him have an entire conversation where he just spoke words. "Where are we going? Are you planning on locking me up and hiding the key or what?"

"I assumed that you are hungry. I've booked you a place at a small restaurant," He explained once again.

"You're a man of little words," Tifa mumbled.

"Words of wisdom," Vincent recited.

"Do you mean my words or the three words per sentence _you_ speak?" She snapped back, growing very frustrated with his taunting.

"Both," Vincent answered. "You are full of questions."

"And I'm hoping you're full of answers. Vincent, compared to all my other friends, you're the least I know about," Tifa sighed.

"What do you wish to know?"

Tifa blinked. "I, well…uh."

Vincent chuckled and Tifa stared at him. Vincent…laughing? _Okay fine, chuckling, but that's a start!_ "Halleluiah, he laughs," She threw up her hands. Tifa leaned closer into his side as they walked, pointing things out to him or merely talking to him about what she thought of Cloud.

He didn't seem to mind as she leaned against him, with one of her hands wrapping around his back. Every word he spoke, she soaked up, memorizing the tone of his voice. _Am I falling for Vincent Valentine? Cloud will come back won't he? And then we can live happily ever after with Denzel and Marlene._

"Here," Vincent pointed with his gold claw. In front of them, a little busy restaurant seemed squashed between two larger stores. The hostess outside noticed their approach and smiled warmly, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Valentine," Vincent murmured. The woman looked through her clipboard and smiled wider.

"Welcome to Star Ocean, please, right this way Mr. and Mrs. Valentine." The woman started off, and Tifa felt her mouth drop.

"Uh…" The only sound that managed to come past her lips.

Vincent lowered his head, putting his lips near her ear, "A mistake. It can easily be corrected."

_But do I want it corrected?_ Tifa asked inwardly and shivered at the thought. Vincent walked in with her to where the hostess was waiting. Tifa felt her jaw drop once more.

The table was set up on a large balcony, over looking the festivities below. The only word Tifa could think of was elegant with the satin napkins and clean silverware. Vincent stepped up behind her and gave her a little push to one of the waiting seats. Tifa blinked and quickly sat down, blushing a little.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," The hostess smiled once again and left them.

Vincent took the seat across from Tifa and together, they gazed down at all the people in the streets. Tifa took a moment to steal a glance at him. He looked content, with one eyebrow raised in amusement at the action below.

"Thank you Vincent." He looked at her, his empty eyes becoming warm. "For everything," She continued.

"Once again you thank me. It's unnecessary, Tifa," Vincent sighed.

Tifa lowered her eyes, "Vincent, can I ask you something?"

"Don't you always?" He smirked.

Tifa playfully glared at him and then became serious once again. "Can I see your face?" She asked, her voice high and her words a little jumbled.

For the longest time, Vincent stared at her. Slowly, his fingers reached up to the buckles. Each one carefully came undone until the cape slid from his face and onto the chair behind him. "Are you pleased?" He asked.

"Extremely," Tifa laughed.

After a while, their waiter did come and they ordered their food. Tifa watched the hustle and bustle around them, people laughing and couples reaching over the table to hold hands.

"So where are we going after this?" Tifa played with the corner of her napkin.

"I'm not certain."

Tifa tilted her head, some of her loose hair falling into her face, "Did you have another-."

"Yes. While I was out looking for supplies," Vincent said quietly.

"Was it…bad?"

"Tifa, when will ever stop asking me questions?" Vincent chuckled, the corners of his mouth turning up. Tifa was glad that she was able to see what his mouth did when he spoke instead of looking at red cloth the entire time.

"When you actually start speaking," Tifa giggled.

"I see."

"You know, Cloud never did anything like this for me. I'm impressed," She said, raising her whine glass.

Vincent frowned, hating that she continued to talk about Cloud. Sighing heavily, he leaned back, feeling Chaos shift also. The last pain wave had been the worst so far. Chaos had actually managed to break free, though with the help of the Proto Materia, he managed to put Chaos back. Now, the creature was silent, as internally disturbed as Vincent was. Vincent only could hope that the next attack wouldn't be as bad. That time he was alone, but what would happen if he were around people. Would Chaos panic and cause problems?

When their food came, they barely spoke. Vincent was merely satisfied to be in someone's company. He did catch her staring at him every so often, and when she realized she had been caught, she quickly put her attention to something else.

"This is good Vincent, you should try it," Tifa said between a mouthful of food, holding up her fork covered with whatever she had ordered.

"I appreciate the kind offer, but I'm content," Vincent nodded politely.

"Oh come on. Humor me," Tifa put a hand underneath her fork to keep the food from dripping over the table as she reached forward.

Vincent winced and slowly leaned in, the fork and food entering his mouth. Tifa smiled at him, "What do you think?"

Vincent pulled away and chewed carefully, nodding afterwards. "See? That wasn't all that bad," She smiled wider.

"After dinner, I wish to show you something," Vincent said, making sure his heart was willing to do this.

Tifa's brow furrowed curiously, "Alright. Are you going to give me a hint?"

Vincent cocked his head, his eyes sparkling with mirth, "Do you deserve it?"

"Well, I did lose that practice battle. I don't know… I guess it's up to you," Tifa teased him.

"Finish you're dinner. I'll show you," Vincent smiled gently. Chaos growled inside and Vincent winced.


	5. The Spring

"Vincent, where _are_ you taking me?" Tifa laughed nervously. She felt his hand shift a little over her eyes while his claw held her wrist tightly. His chest pressed up against her back as he came closer to speak.

"You will see Tifa. You are impatient tonight," He observed.

"One can be when they are being led around blindfolded," Tifa said dryly.

After dinner, Vincent had kept his word… willing to show her whatever he had in mind. First, however, he covered her eyes with his hand and Tifa soon lost track of time as he led her around, though it was taking a while.

"Here," He said gruffly while removing his hand from her face.

Tifa gasped at the sight in front of her. Now she understood the long walk. They had left the town and were far enough away where they didn't hear the banging racket of the music, but the colorful lights still danced on the large rocks. Directly ahead, stood a little spring, its crystal clear water mingling with the different colors of lights from town. How it managed to be in such a harsh climate, Tifa could only wonder. Above, stars sparkled at them, giving the area a romantic touch.

"This is… this is," Tifa struggled with words. Here was Vincent Valentine, taking her to a place of a romantic sense. It all seemed too strange for her mind to comprehend. "Can we stay here for a while?" She blurted out, spinning on her heel to look at him.

"That was the plan," Vincent nodded and jumped up onto a large boulder next to the spring. He took his usual position with one knee propped up so he could rest his human arm on top of it, while the other leg dangled over the edge of the rock.

Tifa, on the other hand, removed her sandals and dipped her feet in the water. The sun hours before had heated it up, leaving it comfortably warm. Sitting on the edge of the spring, Tifa watched the refection of the water over her feet and ankles, which were submerged.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?" The question came out and Tifa quickly regretted it, mentally slapping herself for being rude. Instead of an angry comeback, Vincent lowered his head in her direction, his long bangs blowing in the breeze and passing over those intense eyes.

"I assumed you wanted to relax," He said gently while getting to his feet.

Sighing, she bowed her head, embarrassed that she was such a bother to him, "I'm sorry. I guess… this just doesn't sound like you, you know?"

"I agree, that I am… different when alone," Vincent said while hopping down from his perch to join her at the spring. He sat next to her, making sure his outstretched legs wouldn't hit the water, but sitting in a position where he could at least converse with her.

Tifa slowly raised her head, frowning at the cape again. She knew he had to put it on before they left the restaurant, but she still didn't like how it concealed his face. Tifa at least liked to see the people when she talked to them. With hesitant hands, she reached up and slowly undid the buckles, glancing into his eyes as she did so, making sure that she had his permission to continue. He seemed uncertain at her actions and watched her fingers with slight curiosity as she worked. Taking that as an 'okay' sign, Tifa unlatched the last buckle and watched the cape easily fall from his shoulders.

"How can you stand wearing all that stuff?" She sighed, looking down his form at all the belts and straps wrapped around his leather outfit.

Vincent chuckled, his gaze shooting skyward, "Again, another question."

"Well, the questions _are_ getting me somewhere. Otherwise, we'd have a very silent trip, knowing you."

"You don't know me," Vincent said softly, but firmly.

"Then let me," Tifa said readily. She saw Vincent wince quickly, before the expression vanished from his ghostly face.

"Tifa… I can't let you."

Tifa sighed, knowing they were going into a depressing conversation (if a conversation considered one person grunting and the other constantly asking questions). "Why?" She sounded so childish, but around Vincent, she was beginning to realize that sometimes she had to be simple to get him to do something.

"Tifa, not now," Vincent groaned.

"Then when Vincent? You always lock up your feelings and push everyone away. I at least am pushing you right back! Maybe I can help with something, you never now until you try."

"I don't have to try to know the outcome," He replied, his voice taking a dangerous edge. Tifa glared at him defiantly. There was no backing out now. He was _not_ going to win this argument with her.

"Yeah, well, how do you know the outcome Vincent? Do you have mind reading abilities in that head of yours? Or is it because of the demons, that you deny?" Tifa shouted, her anger building along with his. This was not what she had in mind when she decided to come along on this trip.

**_Oh she's good._** Chaos smiled. Vincent growled. This was the reason why he didn't want her to tag along. He had a feeling there would be a fight coming soon because of his quiet ways. Chaos making comments in the back of his head wasn't helping his patience either.

"Don't mention them," Vincent seethed, his voice rough.

"Why? Do you hate them?" Tifa snapped. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I will hurt you!" Vincent bellowed, unable to take the pressure. He looked away, defeated in the most humiliating way he could think of… an argument about himself. "No more," He said lowly, his gaze fixed on the other side of the spring. "No more."

"Vincent, I-."

"How many times I've stared at my reflection and seeing Chaos staring back at me. The people I'm responsible for, Cloud, Yuffie, even you. Every night I can see the entire team, Chaos in full control and I do not mean as physical being. I can control that, but his mind is full of hatred and pain … all I can do is watch as everyone is turned to ash." Vincent shuddered at the memories. Chaos loved those dreams of death and pain, but they haunted Vincent until he woke in a sweat.

"So you're unwilling to try because of that?" Tifa sounded unconvinced and Vincent was ashamed to look at her. "And you think you know every outcome," She mocked, her anger still high.

"I'm just a demon that should be locked back where he was found," Vincent said bitterly, thinking about the darkness of his coffin.

"You think you're a demon? Why? Besides being able to turn into your demon counterparts, you're human. You have hopes, dreams, and feelings that no demon can obtain," Tifa said, a little more gently.

"I believe it is time to go," Vincent said quietly and got to his feet, his claw grabbing his cloak.

"I'm sorry," Tifa whispered, closing her eyes. "I shouldn't have argued with you." A stray tear ran down her cheek.

**_Uh, look what you did. Making the girl cry; smooth Valentine._** Chaos snickered. Now was not the time to argue with the monster. It was acting strange as it was with its sudden gentle ways.

Vincent took pity on her and after wrapping his cloak around her shoulders he picked her up bridal style. She was quiet the entire walk back, which bothered him. He was so used to her talkative personality, that he now hated the silence. The festivities had died and the town was dark and silent with only a few drunks still stumbling about with a bottle of whisky in their hands.

Vincent avoided contact with people as much as possible, afraid that they would question why he was carrying a crying woman. Just like the town itself, the inn was dark and quiet, the main office closed for the night. As Vincent struggled with finding the key in one of his pockets, Tifa nuzzled her face into his shoulder making him flinch.

"You're always afraid of my touch," She said softly, still rubbing the side of her cheek into the leather on his shoulder.

Vincent didn't reply and opened the door, going over the bed and carefully placing Tifa on it. "Aren't I supposed to take the window?" Tifa asked groggily, while rolling over onto her side and looking up at him.

"Go to sleep," Vincent ordered carefully.

Tifa suddenly sat up, her eyes burning with sadness, "Vincent! I'm so sorry!" She hugged his cloak around her, the tears once again streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have-." She acted as if it was just now sinking in. The tears continued their wild run down her skin as she cuddled against the cloak.

"Tifa, it's in the past," Vincent shrugged it off.

Tifa's hand snaked out and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, preventing him from leaving. "I don't want you to sleep by the window," She said firmly, while scooting over to one side of the bed, pulling him with her.

Vincent heaved a sigh and lowered himself onto the bed. Tifa smiled her approval at him and he held still as she wiggled her way into his side. Hesitantly, Vincent placed an arm around her, his hand ending up resting on hip. "I'm so sorry," Tifa repeated.

He inhaled, taking in the clean smell of her hair that was sprawled around his face and the pillow he rested on. She snuggled in deeper, her back curving to match the curve of his. She was grateful of the warmth he gave and smiled a little with her eyes closed as she felt his hot breath against the skin of her neck. He nuzzled into the back of her neck as he shifted to get comfortable, before exhaling heavily.

"No need to apologize," He sighed before dozing off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while... I know it isn't what people expected, but please bare with me. Tifa is still attatched to Cloud and Vincent is well... being Vincent. Hey to all readers! Review please!**


	6. Unhealed Wounds

Tifa woke feeling refreshed and smelled that familiar smell of 'protection'. Remembering that Vincent fell asleep with her, Tifa reached over, expecting to feel him, but instead felt sheets and an empty pillow. Raising her head with a frown, she looked around. The room was empty. Tifa pushed the sheets off her body in a rush, a little worried when she didn't feel the cloak wrapped around her; she looked around, frantic that Vincent had left her alone in this strange place. As she searched, Tifa found a pile of clothes sitting on the nook by the window. Taking a closer inspection, Tifa found them to be clothes for her. Picking out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt, Tifa changed and made her way outside.

Waking up with Vincent gone worried her greatly. She had loved the feeling of stirring in the middle of the night to find him hugging her against his chest protectively. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, knowing that someone was watching over her.

The town was strangely quiet, most people asleep at such an early time. Yes, it was eight, but it was a day where people barely go to work and sleeping in sounded like the greatest idea in the world. _He's at the spring._ The idea was so sudden that it startled her. It sounded so right that she took the advice and began the long walk out for the spring.

Her conscience was right, but what she saw forced her to cover her mouth to prevent a scream. Vincent was sitting by the spring, his mechanical arm taken apart with the pieces laid neatly beside him. His leather shirt was against a boulder, giving her a full view of his back… something no one had seen before.

His flesh was covered in white scars. Some were large, more than two inches long and traveled down his back to his sides while others were small, barely half an inch. The skin over his shoulder blades seemed to have taken the majority of the scar damage, the thin white scars webbing their way over his protruding bones and thick muscle. Shivering, Tifa noticed another terrifying symbol of Vincent's past; as he crouched over his mechanical arm, his spine pressed painfully against the skin, the bone nearly breaking through the thin flesh. His muscled arms suddenly tensed and he turned around, eyes widening as they fell upon her.

"Vincent, oh I'm so sorry Vincent," Tifa whimpered, too frightened to actually cry.

A large, thick white scar ran down from his collarbone and continued past his leather pants. The rest of his chest and abdomen was covered in more scars, some zigzagged and others perfectly straight. He took a step backwards, the biggest expression Tifa had ever seen on his face.

"Tifa, I-," He glanced where his shirt was and quickly pulled it over his head. After smoothing it out, he carefully walked over, each step hesitant; afraid that she might bolt screaming bloody murder. "I should have told you," Vincent admitted after finally coming within a few inches of her.

"No," Tifa said shakily, trying to calm herself. "It was your secret. I would have done the same thing."

Vincent sighed heavily and then looked back to where the parts, especially the gold coverings for his arm rested. "I must go back and… put myself back together," He held up his mechanical hand, the gears now visible. Tifa swallowed hard at the pain in his face and voice.

"May I follow?" She asked softly, staring curiously at the metal arm.

"If you wish," Vincent gave a nod and slowly walked with her back to the spring. Together, they sat down, with Tifa sitting directly behind the pieces aligned on the ground. Vincent sat at her right and gradually began putting pieces back onto his arm. Tifa picked up a piece and examined it, "This is the gold piece that goes on the top of your hand, does it not?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if…?" Tifa trailed off while holding the gold plate in her hand.

Vincent nodded and held out his left hand, his metal digits flexing gently. Biting her lip in concentration, Tifa managed to attach the metal piece, which clicked as it fell into place.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked softly, picturing the scars and staring at the silky shirt hiding them.

"No. I feel nothing anymore," Vincent said sullenly.

"Nothing huh?" Tifa reached up and touched the side of his face, her fingers running over his smooth skin. Vincent closed his eyes and Tifa could feel him shudder. "What did he do to you?" She whispered.

"My body has been changed to hold my… other personalities. I'm not even sure what he did," He winced, his eyelids twitching a little. Opening his eyes, Vincent pulled away from Tifa, unwilling to look at her.

"I'm not afraid of you," Tifa said clearly, grabbing his chin and yanking his head to face her. "I'm not afraid of you, Vincent," She repeated. "You just startled me a little."

"I will finish up here and meet you back at the inn later. There's food in the room if you want it. I'm pleased that you found the clothes. Are they to your satisfaction?" Vincent breathed. Tifa frowned at him as he avoided the conversation about himself.

"The clothes are wonderful Vincent. I guess I'll see you later then." Groaning, Tifa got to her feet and began the walk back to town.

**_You're a genius. She was with in kissing distance and you completely missed it._** Chaos complained. Vincent once again ignored Chaos and swiftly put the remaining gold plates on his mechanical hand. Grabbing his cloak from the ground, Vincent looked around the spring one more time before heading after Tifa.

She was a mere speck in the distance, but Vincent would be able to catch up to her… if he cheated. Buckling the cape around his neck, Vincent took off using his demon magic, becoming his signature red cape. Tifa quickly came into view and she jumped as he landed next to her.

"Cheater!" Tifa laughed and took off at a run. Vincent grinned behind his cloak and picked up his own pace to keep up with her.

"Tifa, thank you." Vincent sighed after they slowed down. She raised an eyebrow at him. "For not making this such a big deal," He explained.

"I don't find it a big deal Vincent," She said softly, moving in to walk closer to him.

The rest of the walk back didn't take much time, or as Tifa thought. When they finally reached the door to their room, it was near noon with dark clouds hanging overhead. Tifa sat down on the bed and watched as Vincent rummaged through a pile of bags and packages, his eyes searching for the correct one. Finally finding what he was looking for, he tossed it to Tifa who caught it with her quick reflexes.

"What's in it?" She asked while shaking the box a little to hear some rattling.

"Open it and you'll find out," Vincent advised, amused that she had found interest in the box. He straightened himself, walked over to the window and plopped down into the nook. Tifa couldn't help, but smirk when she noticed the book in his hands.

"You read?"

"Yes," He grunted while leaning against the windowpane and opening his book to the first page.

Tifa knew that he wouldn't speak after that. He was that type. Slowly opening the package she smiled wider as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen along with a pencil. "Am I supposed to write or what?" She laughed while examining the gifts.

"Use it in whatever way you like," Vincent shrugged without looking up from his book.

Tifa bit her tongue and lay across the bed, glancing up at Vincent briefly before going to work. She was bored and for Vincent, it was going to be bad for him. Propping herself up on her elbows with the pad of paper between her arms, Tifa placed the pencil on the pad and began to sketch. First, she sketched the lamp, then Vincent's metal plated shoe. Bored with all the other things in the room, Tifa blinked and began to work on Vincent himself.

She was happy he rarely moved or her picture would have never come out straight, but when she was finished, Tifa held up the pad next to Vincent; comparing her drawing to the real man in front of her. Vincent noticed these movements and his eyes shot up to watch her. "What?" He asked deeply.

"Next time, I'll make you smile," Tifa said out loud and tossed him the pad. Vincent snatched it roughly and frowned at the image before him. It was like looking at a stilled mirror. There he was, his eyes dark as they were in real life along with the empty facial expression.

"Tifa-."

"Too bad!" Tifa snorted playfully. "I'm bored and you're the only thing in the room I wanted to draw."

"The paper was supposed to help you with boredom," Vincent pointed out before throwing her the pad back.

"Hey! I can't help it if I can draw an image in ten minutes!" Tifa complained with a teasing pout.

Her cell phone at her side began to ring, making her jump. Ignoring Vincent, she answered it and got the shock of her life as Barret, with his phone against his own ear, barged through the door.

"There ya are! We've been looking all over for you two!"

"How did you find us?" Tifa smiled while sitting properly on the bed. Marlene from behind Barret squealed in delight and ran to her to receive a hug.

"We asked around. It seems that a lot of people know 'a red caped man with haunting eyes'," Reeve chuckled while stepping through the door.

"Didn't know you were famous didja Vampire?" Cid bellowed while following Reeve in. The wild pilot walked over to Vincent and nudged the gunslinger in the arm with an elbow.

"And here we thought that we would be using Materia," Yuffie pouted while sauntering with an armload of colored orbs. Shera giggled from the doorway.

Denzel came in and Vincent noticed the glower he was receiving from the kid. With a smirk on his face, Denzel turned to Tifa and brightened up, "Tifa! Tifa! Guess what!"

"I'm back."

Cloud walked in, a soft smile spread his lips. Tifa's jaw dropped and Vincent blinked. "See? He came back and now we can live together," Denzel continued, giving a warning glance to Vincent. "And if anybody tries to separate us, Cloud will stop them!"

Annoyed, Vincent drew his pistol and before anybody could even notice, he fired at the wooden floor a few inches from Denzel's feet. The boy leaped back and bumped into Cloud who was standing behind him. Everyone jumped.

"Vinni! What was that for?" Yuffie cried, trying to catch the Materia that were falling out of her crowded arms.

"A bug, but I think I have missed," He stated before sauntering out. The room had grown too busy for his comfort.

"The Shera is parked just outside town. We'll meet you there Vincent!" Cid shouted from the room.

_This is exactly what I need. More people. The next attack is going to be wonderful._ Vincent thought sarcastically.

**_I'll just think of them as play things, except for that human female. I can feel that you've taken a liking to her…so have I._**

Vincent stopped in bewilderment. A few of the other customers of the hotel stared at him oddly as he stood in the middle of the hallway, but Vincent didn't pay attention. _What?!_

**_If you paid attention to me Valentine, you would have learned that I too have feelings, but they are shared with you. Certain feelings get to me. I'm thinking about sparing that young thing, but everyone else has got to go. I can easily do it for you._**

_No! You stay away and go back to your slumber._

**_Until another attack comes, then we'll see. You're growing weaker every time Valentine, you should be worried that I might take full control… then where would your pathetic little human carcass be?_**

_Get the hell out of my head you wretched creature! _Vincent growled.

**_You're stuck with me Vincent Valentine. Oh and don't worry, I'll make sure you'll stay the cold hearted ex-Turk I know. This girl won't warm you, I can promise you that._**

_I requested you to go back to your slumbers. I suggest you obey,_ Vincent warned, quickly losing his temper.

**_Now that's the Turk I know and love, good night Vincent Valentine. Until I wake next time. And remember, you're a demon at heart and no one wants you. She has that hero named Cloud. You're nothing compared to him. A little nobody in the shadow of a blonde hero._**

_Thanks for the reminder._ Vincent said grimly before trudging onward, Chaos' sniggers echoing through his mind.


	7. Making Progress

Vincent Valentine watched the passing clouds at the front of the ship with his usual blank expression. The pink glow from the setting sun warmed his face as they headed west. Vincent never knew Cid's ship could travel as quickly as it did, bursting through clouds and speeding up with an occasional boost from the wind. Behind the wheel, Cid spoke (with no swears thankfully) to Marlene who was clutching wheel with a tight grip, a wide smile on her face. Vincent's eyebrow automatically rose as the ship suddenly steered deeply for the right and there was some gentle reprimanding from behind. He chuckled in amusement as he listened to Cid speak with the little girl.

"You should have kids Cid, then we wouldn't have to listen to your foul mouth all day," Yuffie snickered. She was sitting on an empty chair behind a table of buttons and electronics, playing with some Materia.

"Shut it Yuff! Or you'll regret it when we reach the vacation spot," Cid warned. Vincent turned to the side so he could watch this interesting conversation continue. Cid was specifically trying to keep his voice soft and gentle in front of Marlene. Now, Vincent was curious to know what Cid had in mind for Yuffie at the destination.

"Oh, I'm scared Cid," Yuffie mocked with a grin. "None of us even know where you're taking us and already you're threatening me. Whatcha going to do? Throw a coconut on my head? Bah!"

The frown deepened on Cid's face, but Marlene quickly turned the conversation around by accidentally pressing a button which started a panic siren. Vincent twitched at the high pitched wail and sighed as Cid quickly turned it off. "Now we don't press that button now Marlene. I'll let you press buttons later," Cid said in a childish voice while gazing down at a slightly startled Marlene.

"I hate to admit it Cid, but you with children would probably be in our best interest," Vincent spoke, his voice steady and empty. Cid blinked and secretly held up his middle finger, hidden from Marlene who was back driving the ship again. Vincent chuckled and returned to his gazing at what laid ahead.

The bridge door opened, and without even looking, Vincent knew who it was. He had been expecting this for quite some time now, for they had been in the air for hours already. At the inn, Cloud had seemed a little off, and even Chaos sensed it. It as something that disturbed Vincent, and made him ponder.

"Vincent."

The gunslinger ignored Cloud as the blonde approached him, standing shoulder to shoulder. Vincent tucked his chin against the front of his chest, his eyes never leaving their position. **_Oh, this is going to be good. I wish you luck_** Chaos grumbled. Vincent hid his surprise. The demon was actually serious. Since when did it decide to work with him?

"Why'd you two leave Denzel and Marlene?" Cloud asked calmly, though Vincent could sense that the man was far from calm.

"I am not in position to say," Vincent said deeply. Cloud shifted against him and stared ahead also.

"You were in a single room together," The man continued. Vincent slowly exhaled. The conversation was here, and he had no way of avoiding it.

"It was something that was required to happen," Vincent replied. His night with Tifa was something he would never forget. When he had woken, it was pleasing to know that someone was at your side throughout the night. That was the only night that his horrible nightmares ceased to give him peaceful sleep.

"No it didn't!" Cloud snapped, spinning so he was in Vincent's line of vision.

"If my memory serves me, don't you share a room with Tifa? Do you find that displeasing also? Or is it my _chaotic_ life that you find disturbing?" Vincent suddenly closed his mouth. He was speaking too much. _Must be spending too much time around Tifa. She's changing me and I don't know if I like it._

**_I hate the change. Go back to your cranky self if you would. Oh, and let me out. I want to go tell Cloud to eat a sock… or the whole damn drawer of socks, along with a bullet or two._** Vincent smirked at the creatures insisting pleads. The monster had been acting as strange as Cloud lately and the only possible explanation Vincent could think of were the ferocious pain attacks that periodically struck him and Chaos.

Cloud gave a growl and stormed off, leaving Vincent to his thoughts. The gunslinger watched Cloud walk briskly out of the bridge and Chaos suddenly roared. Vincent felt the impending danger and placed a hand on his pistol, but none of his senses other than the one Chaos had, sensed anything out of the ordinary. Something was terribly wrong and Vincent was confused.

**_There's danger here. Come on Valentine, don't you feel it?_**

Trying to keep himself calm, Vincent's dark eyes examined the bridge; nope, nothing strange. He knew to trust Chaos' connection with the planet, that's one reason why he knew more than he should. Chaos' conscience surrounded Vincent and a sudden warning like the dinner bell went off inside Vincent's head as the demon shared it's feelings, pains, and desires. **_We are in danger here…_**

* * *

"Tifa, I need to ask you something," Cloud settled himself on the bed they shared.

"Can you ask it when we reach the vacation point Cid has picked out? I have to unpack and then go and watch Denzel for Red," Tifa said while walking into the closet and hanging up some of her clothing.

"I have to ask it now," Cloud growled. Tifa paused and looked at him from the closet.

"Okay. If it won't take long," She said carefully. Cloud was acting strange. Why was he angry with her?

"Did you do anything with Vincent that would ruin my relationship with you?" He snapped, ocean orbs flashing with lightning.

Tifa dropped the hanger she had in her fingers. She heard Cloud snort and as quickly as she dropped it, she picked it up and continued with her work. "No, no. Besides, I didn't know we had a relationship. You have Aeris, don't you?" The words were bitter in her mouth and she spat them out to get rid of the taste.

"Stay away from him Tifa. You're mine," Cloud warned, pointing a finger at her.

Anger rose and Tifa marched out of the closet to face him. "Since when do you own me? I can do what I wish!"

"Not anymore!" Cloud hissed. "I will not allow you to speak to Vincent Valentine. You will stay where I can see you at all times!"

"You aren't my keeper Cloud! I thought I was your friend, not a possession," She struggled to keep her voice cool though she felt like an erupting volcano.

Cloud's hand came flying from his side and struck her cheek. The force sent her head abruptly to the side. "You will do as I say," Cloud said lowly before walking out of their room, leaving Tifa standing there with her head cranked to one side. Silent tears washed over the reddening skin and Tifa took a shaky breath. Cloud had just hurt her… what was wrong? Vincent was her friend… unless Cloud found something from the silent gunslinger.

"I have to get out of here," Tifa whispered to herself, trying to keep calm. With one hand against her swelling cheek, she traveled back to the closet to pack what she had just unpacked.

* * *

Vincent roamed the hallways, his metal booted feet clinking across the floor heavily. His eyes shifted over every door as he walked past, frantic to find the problem and possibly destroy it. He felt like he was playing a childish game with Chaos; trying to figure if he was either 'hot' or 'cold'. The demon was more than willing to help him find the danger and would often give him a brief wave of the danger sense before retreating back into Vincent's far reaches.

A door opened ahead and the blonde haired hero walked down the hallway, going around the corner to a different part of the ship. **_There, the danger was in there!_** Chaos said excitedly. Vincent stopped at the door Cloud had just walked out of, placing a tense hand on Cerberus.

His claw reached down to the knob and slowly twisted it, hoping for the element of surprise. The door swung open and Vincent pounced in, Cerberus being pulled of the holster in the process. In front of him, Tifa spun and shrieked all at the same time.

"Tifa, my… my apologies. I- I didn't know that you were in here," Vincent mumbled, eyes wide.

"Vincent!" Her hand was over her heart. "What-what are you doing?"

Vincent tried to speak, but nothing came out. How awkward he felt, especially when the danger feeling had dispersed. Shaking his head, he put away his pride, "My apologies Tifa. I don't know what came over me. I shall leave." He turned to go, but Tifa was faster, her hand shooting out to grip his arm as if her life depended on it. Vincent paused, turning his head to the side and waiting for her explanation.

"Vincent, I," She sighed. "I need your help."

"What for?"

Her eyes lowered and Vincent frowned, slowly turning around to face her. "I can't stay with Cloud. Do you know," another sigh. "Do you know where I can stay?"

Vincent's mouth trembled as he fought down a smirk, "Are you asking to join me in my own room?"

Her head shot up and began to go through different colors, first white, and then a deep red. "I- uh, no! I was just…" She stuttered, eyes searching the floor frantically as she tried to find the correct words for her request.

"Tifa, please. I know of a place where you can stay. Is Cloud troubling you?" He asked in monotone. He noticed the reddening cheek and knew a fight had occurred, but it was Tifa's choice to tell him. It was difficult to ignore the red welt, and he sighed with frustration.

Startlingly, the faucets were turned on and warm, salty tears ran down Tifa's face. She backed away and rubbed the base of her palm over her cheek, struggling to regain her composure. "He, he hurt me Vincent… in every way possible," Tifa said between sobs. "Now look what he's done. Since when did I become such a cry baby?" She laughed nervously.

Vincent stared at her before opening his arms willingly. She watched him with watery eyes that widened at his offer, which she took. Nearly falling into his arms, Tifa sobbed, releasing all that bothered her in tears. Vincent closed his arms protectively around her, the edges of his cloak meeting in the middle of her back until she was enveloped in red. Tifa nuzzled closer, if that was even possible with her tender cheek touching his shoulder.

"Come, Tifa," Vincent said soothingly while using his claw to gently pry her away from him. Tifa gave a brief nod before picking up her belongings. He helped her along the way as he took her to the only place he found safe in Cid's ship… his own room.

**_Finally! We're making progress!_**


	8. A New Demon

**A/N: I'm really struggling with this story, so please bear with me and the updates. Otherwise, I hope this one's good. Let me know!**

**Note: Chaos' form is from DOC. I tried to describe it for those who haven't played the game, but I know I'm terrible with discribtions. :) Thing is, if you notice, usually in Chaos' form Vincent has yellow eyes... but not here...**

* * *

"Vincent, this is your room," Tifa moaned as she looked around the gloomy room. 

"You are observant. How did you come to that conclusion?" He chuckled while brushing past her to get inside. His arms were full of her things and he placed it all on the bed with a sigh.

Tifa stifled a smile, "Because you're the only one that actually likes your room to look like this." Vincent straightened and looked around, briefly nodding as he realized that he had closed the blinds to sulk in his usual darkness… where he belonged. "I thought you hated company," She objected, stepping into the room cautiously.

"I haven't despised the time I've spent with you," Vincent pointed out. He began putting her things away as if she was going to live there with him for months.

"Yeah, well, you're just tolerating my presence," Tifa mumbled. He gave a dry grunt and walked up to her.

"Stop making assumptions," He teased.

"Then why are you being nice to me?" She eyed him.

Vincent tilted his head, his eyes darkening, "I take pleasure in your company."

Tifa felt her throat contract and she stepped forward. His deep crimson eyes watched her and Tifa quickly avoided looking at them, afraid that if she did, she would collapse from the knees.

"Cloud's afraid that he's lost me," She said softly, gaining courage along the way. Cloud's actions had ruined everything except the one thing that he hadn't claimed; the one thing that she didn't truly give him, her love.

"And have you been lost to him?" Vincent asked casually.

"I've been lost since Nibelheim," Tifa blurted, her eyes finally falling into the depths of his.

"Hey ya! We're here so I want everyone to go down to the cargo doors right now or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come! Now!" Cid ordered, his voice echoing from the speakers.

Spinning on her heels, Tifa walked out of Vincent's room. "Stupid… stupid, stupid!" She seethed. "Ruin your relationship with him, smooth Lockheart!" She vented as she walked down the familiar corridors.

The ship vibrated as it touched ground, but Tifa kept her balance from a long skilled practice. She stepped into the cargo bay behind everyone else and watched as sunlight sneaked in as the doors opened to the vacation spot.

The ramp hit ground with a thud and everyone gasped…

The land was a lush, green haven with a clear lake, sparkling in contrast to the large amount of green pine trees and grass dotted with colorful specks of flowers. Miles away, white peaks circled the area, preventing any from the outside world to interfere. The breeze brought the crisp smell of crushed pine needles and wild flowers. "Oh Cid, this is beautiful," Shera gasped and was the first to step off the ship.

"Thought you'd like it," Cid said, apparently pleased with his wife's compliment.

"I actually didn't think you had the brains for something like this," Yuffie countered, making Cait Sith and Nanaki snicker.

"I- what? No brains? Listen hear Yuff!" Cid charged forward and a long chase began. Yuffie went screaming for the lake with Cid right on her heels. Marlene ran from Barret's side to join the race along with Denzel. Tifa slinked out of the way as Cloud walked near her to go out after them.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think Cid actually did anything like this," Reeve nodded and walked out with Cait Sith.

Tifa stared at the white clouds for the longest time, thinking about one day flying to them. Before she knew it, everyone was off the ship and having a good time except her. Sighing, she stepped down the ramp until she was standing on the edge of the grass, watching the strands move with the breeze.

"You left in a hurry."

Tifa winced and swallowed hard, "I guess I was a little excited to see the vacation point Cid had picked out. You know, I never thought of him like this before."

She felt him come up behind her, but didn't look back. Vincent gave a snort and his claw ran up her spine and she shivered. "Are you cold?" He teased. Tifa's jaw clenched as she tried to hide the sly smile forming on her lips. He was playing with her… and Tifa wondered if she liked it or not. To not look like the complete idiot that was almost willing to lean into his touch and ask for more, Tifa decided to play along with him… and maybe get him back for being such a sexy ass.

"You know, I think I am a little chilled," Tifa drawled, before casually leaning against his chest. His claw inched around her waist and his head came to the side of hers, his eyes still gazing at everyone romping around ahead of them.

"Why did you become lost at Nibelheim?" He asked.

"Because, my feelings wandered," She shrugged, her shoulder bumping into his masked chin. She let one of her hands 'stray' to his thigh, hidden underneath his cloak. He tensed and his breathing sharpened at the unexpected touch, making Tifa fight down a snicker. As much as Tifa wanted to taunt him some more, she knew she couldn't, especially out in the open where Cloud could be watching. Her hand pulled away and she walked off, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Vincent watched her go. He had wanted to make her squirm, but in return, she had done it to him. His heart suddenly slammed into his ribcage and he gave a strained gasp; trying to contain his normal stance so no one would notice his distress. Chaos roared, demanding to be free of the pain.

Ignoring all rationality, Vincent took off, the red cloak obscuring him from everyone as he flew over the unknown lands. His eyes scanned the area for a secluded spot where he could be safe from prying eyes for the brief time as he went through the pain waves. His heart once again banged into his ribcage, forcing the gunman to plummet downward; crashing through tree branches until landing at the base of a great tree with a thud. Dazed and in pain, Vincent got to his hands and knees before getting to his feet. Unable to retain his balance, he put his back firmly against the trunk, starring skyward.

**_Valentine, you fool! This wasn't supposed to happen! You, YOU! If I ever return, you will never hear the end…_**

"This must stop!" Vincent shouted and hissed as he was enveloped with darkness, his pale skin and leather clothes turning to sooty black flesh. Deep ruby wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades and stretched until they were full length. Two teeth straightened into fangs, piercing his lower lip and the metallic taste of hot blood made him gag. His raven hair turned to black and crimson plates with one hanging down the side of his face. The Proto Materia shined in his chest, glowing brighter as pain struck his trembling form. A black mist seemed to escape him and took off for the skies.

"Vincent."

Red eyes narrowed. The underbrush ahead of him shifted and Tifa stepped into the small clearing, her feet falling onto dead pine needles. Fear rolled off her in waves, but her physical being showed no signs of her hidden fear.

"Tifa, get away," He growled, confused that he had changed into Chaos' form, but Chaos' mind was completely gone from his own.

"You can't do this by yourself!" She whispered, taking a step towards him.

"I am a monster! I must do this alone!" Vincent spat, his eyes shifting down to his talon hand. His gold claw clenched into a fist as his frustration built.

"I know it's you Vincent, otherwise Chaos would have killed me," She said, her voice calm and soothing.

"He wouldn't have killed you even if it were him," Vincent said bitterly.

"So it's your personality in Chaos' form," Tifa raised an eyebrow as she clarified all the confusion.

"Yes, now please leave me be Tifa. I'm- I am not safe to be around." With a growl, he slammed his gold claw into the tree, leaving a formidable dent. With his back turned, he didn't see her approach, but he certainly felt it. Soft fingertips started at the curve of his wings, trailing over the well built muscle to his shoulder where she leaned her cheek against him.

"I thought Chaos liked death… why wouldn't he like to kill me?" She asked gently.

"Because I cannot feel him. He is gone, yet I am in his form. Besides, he experiences feelings through me, often times sharing those feelings. He had grown…" Vincent hesitated then sighed, "soft for you." Why was it now that he was willing to speak about his demon side?

"Tifa!"

AVALANCH pushed into the small clearing, making it even smaller. Cloud was directly in front and glared at the two of them on sight. Tifa moved away, and Vincent turned around, closing his wings to his body; trying to keep himself from striking the blonde. Chaos might be gone, but that didn't mean that some of the demon's favorite past times were gone too. Cloud took a step forward and Vincent growled warningly, taking up Chaos' animalistic personality a little which still remained within him.

"Shit Vampire! What the hell? Aren't your eyes supposed to be yellow when you do shit like that?" Cid asked, shakily putting a cigarette into his mouth.

Vincent blinked. So he was himself in Chaos' form. Well, that was perfectly fine with him. At least people knew that he was still Vincent and not the amber eyed demon.

"Get away from him Tifa!" Cloud shouted, keeping an eye on Vincent.

"Cloud, it's not Chaos. You have to believe me!"

"Stop talking nonsense Tifa!" Cloud turned to Vincent, "You can't have her!"

"I believe I already do," Vincent sneered, his temper rising.

"No! She's mine!" Cloud shouted. The team gaped and quickly backed away as the swordsman began to glow blue. Even Vincent was slightly startled at the strange reaction. "You aren't special anymore Vincent Valentine!" The blonde's voice had eerily taken on a hiss. Vincent pulled Tifa to him, knowing full well that she would be in the center of the fray.

Cloud's small body began to change, his legs molding into one and his body growing thicker and longer until he was as thick as the large tree behind Vincent and his serpent head was the size of a Chocabo. Two large wings similar to Chaos' spread from his back and blue scales reflected the bright sunlight, blinding everyone. It towered over them; its coils wrapping around each other in distress.

"Holy, mother-fucking shit! Since when could he do that?" Cid was choking on cigarette smoke. Yuffie screamed and Barret seemed quite unsure if he should attack his friend or wait to see the outcome of this new demon. Everyone else was either on edge or too awe struck to do much except crane their necks to see Cloud's new head.

The serpent opened its jaws and rows of teeth came flying for both Vincent and Tifa. The gunman shoved Tifa to the ground and took off, circling the demon and attacking where he could. Like a snake, the serpent was quick and since it was Cloud, he knew where and when to fight Vincent.

Vincent soon found himself skimming over the gleaming scales, trying to keep the snake occupied. Even Death Penalty had failed miserably, its bullets bouncing off the armored plates of Cloud's head and chest. Cloud, however, had one more unexpected trick up his sleeve, or scales.

As Vincent traveled up the body length, large bony spikes, the size of small trees came sliding through gaps in the scales. It soon became an obstacle course, the spikes forcing Vincent to dodge and twist as he avoided getting hit.

"Vincent!"

Tifa's shrill scream distracted him and Cloud took the advantage; arching his back to strike Vincent clear in the chest with a thick spike. Vincent roared in pain and with wide eyed horror, watched as the Proto Materia dropped from its spot in his chest and landed on Cloud's forked tongue. There seemed to be a smile on the serpent as the tongue retreated back into its mouth with the Proto Materia. Vincent half expected Chaos to jump into the fray and finish off the blonde, but it was like the demon had left for good. Confused and in a great deal of pain, Vincent grabbed onto the spike, feeling his own warm blood running over his hands, and pushed. The spike slid away and Vincent opened his wings, letting the breeze that had brought so much peace before, enter his wings and he took off.

With a strangled cry, Vincent suddenly lost all muscle control; his body growing weaker with every movement he made. He began the heart wrenching drop to the ground, limbs and wings tangling and flailing until darkness sucked him down.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. Don't Go

_Vincent's going to be dead._ Tifa thought to herself, glancing up into the sky to see Cloud in his new form flying away at alarming speeds. "Come on! We have to go find Vincent," Reeve shouted, beckoning everyone onward with the wave of his hand. Nanaki bounded ahead, vanishing into the bushes and Yuffie took the trees, bouncing from one tree to another with her ninja abilities, a frightened frown on the girl's face.

"I don't understand any of this," Barret groaned under his breath.

"We'll figure it out later," Reeve promised as they ran ahead.

Tifa ran behind the rest of them, looking for any signs of her beloved gunslinger. Often times, they would meet up with Nanaki who would find blood. Tifa knew that Vincent would want to run away from everyone, but why when he was wounded? He would need help. _Hell, this is Vincent Valentine, he hates help._

As Tifa was left standing near a large blood pool, Shera came up beside her. "We'll find him Tifa. Don't worry about it," She promised, putting a hand in Tifa's.

"What is going on with Cloud?" Tifa asked hoarsely, glancing up to the sky.

"I'm not sure dear, but we'll find out. Maybe Vincent knows… you know how it is with him; he's always informed."

"If we find him," Tifa said glumly.

"We will," Shera vowed, before walking away.

Tifa swallowed and ran after them to catch up. First, Chaos starts acting strange and then Cloud shows up with this new ability to change into a demon. So many unanswered questions.

"Tifa! Tifa, come here quickly!" Barret shouted from up ahead. Tifa's heart dropped in fear, and she began to picture the worst scenario. Vincent's body mangled and lifeless. Chaos taking full control. There were so many.

Picking up speed, Tifa plowed her way through the underbrush, ignoring all the cuts and scraps from sharp needles of the pine trees. Nanaki joined her and led the way to where the team was. They had come to the edge of the lake, everyone standing in a nearly perfect line; all gazing at the water.

Tifa pushed past them and cried out in sorrow. Vincent's bloodied body was floating lifelessly in two feet of water, water that was turning red around him from his wounds. With tear full eyes, Tifa ran in and reached his body, collapsing to her knees and ignoring the water as it splashed around her at the sudden movement. She turned him over to cradle his head, mindful of the wings spread out around them. _He's Vincent, but in Chaos' form._ She reminded herself.

"You can't do this to me Vincent! You can't!" Tifa shouted, putting her forehead against his own. She could just imagine that he had been alive a few minutes ago, wandering into the water to try and get away.

Water splashed behind her and she felt Barret's warm hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Come on Tif, let's get him outta the water," He said gently while carefully pushing away the corner of a wing from nudging his leg.

"He's gone," Tifa said through sobs.

"I know Tifa, I know," Barret sniffled. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Let them wait," She snapped, pain turning to anger. She protectively hugged Vincent's body closer.

"Alright. Come out when you're ready."

Barret wadded out of the water and Tifa heard the team leave them solemnly. Finally alone, Tifa's chest wracked with sobs as she let it all go. "You weren't supposed to leave me Vincent, you weren't supposed to leave me," She whispered, her fingers tangling with strands of his hair. One hand traveled down his chest to the grotesque hole directly underneath his ribcage. Pulling her hand away, she cried even more.

Vincent's body suddenly trembled and Tifa looked at him. His boyish expression disappeared, leaving his usual empty one in its place. Crimson pools opened and stared at her in pain. Tifa's hand instinctively reached for the gaping hole, finding it getting smaller even under her touch. His claw gingerly reached up with water droplets running over the gold metal and touched her cheek; the thumb pushing the tears away.

"My apologies Tifa. I tried to get Cloud back… I have failed."

The voice she loved was weak and almost a whisper, but it was there just the same. The claw fell back into the water with a splash and his eyes closed, inhaling deeply. Tifa put a hand underneath his chin, feeling his sudden pulse beneath her finger tips. "Don't leave me Vincent!" She cried once again, eyes widening as he began to relax into her touch.

"Never," Vincent vowed before his body shook. Clenching his teeth, he struggled to sit up, "Chaos!"

"What? What's wrong?" Tifa began to panic as Vincent convulsed in her arms.

His eyes widened, "He's gone. Oh Tifa, what have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Not his Girlfriend

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Hurray! I just couldn't stop writing and thought it might be fun to post both chapters at once, and that way, we have TWO short ones instead of one. Like always, thanks to all readers and please review! **

Tifa paced in the medical bay on The Shera, glancing up every so often looking to Vincent who was deep asleep on a bed. He seemed to stand out in contrast to the white sheets surrounding him, and Tifa couldn't help but dislike the look. The hole in his chest and the fall should have killed him, but it hadn't and Tifa could only assume that it was Chaos' powers that still resided inside. He had gone unconscious after his panic attack in the lake and his words continued to ring in her head. She was missing an important clue, but what was it?

Shera walked in and examined the clipboard at the end of Vincent's bed with a sigh, "Well, all his vitals are running smoothly. I can't believe he managed to heal that wound without medical attention. What worries me is that he's still that monster of his. I'm not saying it to be mean; it just frightens me that's all."

"Hojo," Tifa whispered before going back to her pacing. She noticed Shera watching her and stopped, embarrassed that she was in so much distress.

"You love him," Shera noted. Tifa gave a dry chuckle and leaned up against the wall nearest her. Shera smiled, "I thought there was something between you."

"There isn't," Tifa corrected. "I'm just worried for him, that's all. He's a friend."

Shera tilted her head to the door, "Why don't you go up to the deck. Cid wants to speak to everyone about Cloud."

Tifa sighed and glanced back at Vincent, who was still in a dreamless sleep. Shera walked over to her, "Don't worry Tifa, I'll keep an eye on him for you. Go."

Nodding, Tifa slowly made her way out of the medical bay to the bridge. Once she reached the door to the bridge, she winced as she heard Barret's deep booming voice over the others as he readily released his frustration. The door opened with a small hiss and everyone looked at her helplessly, forcing her to shift in distress.

"Tifa, you are Cloud's girlfriend, what the fuck is going on?" Cid snapped, shakily trying to light a cigarette.

Her feathers ruffled at the word girlfriend and she spun to them with hatred, "He's not my boyfriend. He never was and never will be. I never loved him that way!" Cid blinked and his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Tifa do you know what is going on?" Yuffie asked, a little gentler than Cid's outburst.

"Why are you asking me?" Tifa sighed.

"Because you spent a few days with Vincent… alone! And you live with Cloud. Come on Tifa, you're hiding something," Yuffie continued, her voice growing more agitated as the seconds flew by.

Rubbing her face, Tifa fell to her knees and cupped her hands together in her lap. Barret, being as protective as usual, began to walk over to her, but Cid respectively stopped him. "You need to talk to Vincent. He's the one that knows the most… if he gets any better than a cold lump in a bed," Tifa looked away bitterly.

"Well, to help clarify some things, why don't you tell us what you know and then we'll talk to Vampire later?" Cid grumbled, still trying to light the cigarette but his hands wouldn't do it for him.

Tifa hesitated. Was she willing to give away some of Vincent's deep secrets to her other friends? She didn't want to lose the trust she had just learned to build up with the Gunslinger. The door opened and everyone looked to who had intruded their meeting. Shera ran in, panting with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Vincent stormed out of the medical bay! I think he went to his room."

"Well, possibly now we might get some answers," Nanaki growled, and led the way to Vincent's room. Tifa got to her feet and took the lead, but as they approached the unwelcoming closed door, Tifa knew… Vincent wasn't there.


	11. Finding Vincent, er, Chaos

While everyone else struggled to talk with a nonexistent Vincent Valentine through the cold door, Tifa sneaked away in hopes of finding the Gunslinger herself. She had spent a few days alone with him, learning as much as she could though he told her little. Now it was time to put everything to the test as Tifa carefully stepped out onto moist grass.

"Vincent, come home," She sighed to herself. He always ran off… why did he always run off? Annoyed at this thought, Tifa picked up her pace and began the long trek around the lake, searching for anything that resembled an old red cloak… or red wings.

"Tifa, you shouldn't be out here quite this late."

She stopped, and listened. So he had seen her, but where was he? Glancing towards the pink glow of the drowsy sun, she rubbed her face, "It's not that late. Besides, everyone is looking for you."

"So I hear."

Still no sign of him, but he sounded close, so close that Tifa could imagine his hot breath against her neck. Every time she thought she had caught him, she found her assumed hiding place empty.

"They want to know what's going on," She continued, wandering to the waters edge and letting the warm water lap against her shoes, soaking the material to her feet.

"I cannot explain anything to them. This must be dealt alone."

"Let me come with you," Tifa begged, looking behind her and scanning the trees, feeling his burning eyes staring straight through her.

"This must be dealt alone. I cannot put you in a danger in where you would fail."

"You don't understand Vincent. I never loved Cloud, and probably never will! But he is a friend and I want to help him… and I want to help you. I know you are hurting… you have to let me try. I can only go so far until I meet the end of my rope, now you have to go the rest of the way to meet me."

"…I don't understand."

"Oh damn it Vincent! I love you!" Tifa stomped one foot and began her long walk back to The Shera. Her mind was racing at her words and she nervously rubbed her hands against her arms in hopes to warm herself up from the chill that followed the setting sun.

The wind blew around her briefly before Vincent flew over her head and landed, red wings settling behind him. Tifa put her hands on her hips, ready to give him the lecture she had in mind. Vincent, however, wasn't interested in her words. Instead, he closed the gap between them and held her against his chest. Tifa didn't question why he was Chaos; he would tell her when he was ready. That's how Vincent worked.

"What did you say?'

Tifa let out a sob, "I'm tired of fighting! I am tired of trying! There is only so much I can take and it is almost to the end. I'm done! Through! No more! All I wanted was to get to know you, but you shut me out anyways! And here it is, my fault that you got hurt… it's my fault."

Vincent grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, silencing her rambling. "None of it is your fault. I should be the one apologizing… for using you."

Tifa frowned. He sighed and caressed her cheek, "I used you up, took all that you offered and gave none of it in return. I was too… concerned with Chaos that I didn't assist you with your problems."

"I'm done Vincent! I will stop trying because it seems to work for you! Everyone will just have to look for someone else's shoulder to lean on!" She pulled away from his grasp, feeling the tips of his claws rake against her skin. With another sob, she took of for The Shera, ignoring all the grief building up inside

* * *

Vincent watched her go and felt something inside him shatter. She had broken and was breaking him along with it. Frightened for her wellbeing, Vincent took flight to catch up to her; picturing the horrible way of suicide.

To his surprise, she hadn't gone very far. Actually, she hadn't even entered The Shera yet. Instead, she stood and watched him once again land in front of her.

* * *

His eyes flashed with something Tifa had never seen in him before. She opened her mouth to speak, but Vincent changed everything by slamming his mouth against hers. Tifa with her eyes wide shuddered as his fangs gingerly grazed her lower lip, barely breaking the skin with his gentle carress. She wanted to fight, but his touch melted her defenses to a pile of mush.

Slowly, he pulled away causing his wings to envelop her to him. "You never know until you try. Come, they probably broke my door down by now. We shouldn't disappoint them." _There is his humor again._ Tifa ignored his words and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the strange plating on his skin put pressure on the side of her face.

"They can wait. I don't want you to let go," Tifa mumbled. For once in her life, she finally felt a peace and protection that no one had yet been able to give her. Maybe she was selfish, but she didn't want to lose the feeling that she had finally achieved. Vincent heaved a content sigh and held her even closer, red eyes becoming slits in comfort.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Cid mused, his eyebrows rising. Barret shoved in next to him in front of the window facing the back of The Shera. The giant began to laugh from deep within his chest.

"What? What's going on?" Yuffie complained, jumping up and down in vain to see.

"None of your business; now go back to your toys," Cid snapped.

"Oh! Come on! I'm old enough now! I have a right to know about things too!"

"You're a woman, you wouldn't understand," Cid replied testily, his attention going back to the window.

Yuffie stamped one foot and then pounced on top of Cid, gaining a quick piggyback ride to look over his head. "Get off!" Cid bellowed and knocked her down.

"Yeah Vinny! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Her eyes sparkled with mischief and Barret frowned.

"On three," Cid said calmly while gazing at the young girl. "One, two, THREE!" Both men pounced and caught a writhing Yuffie, until she was clasped against Barret's chest with her wrists held in an iron grip.

"If you dare ruin this, I'll personally hit you with a damn coconut on the next vacation. Not only that but it will be one hell of a coconut," Cid threatened, leaning down to get eyelevel with the girl.

"Who says?" She snorted mockingly.

"I say!" Barret shouted while Cid poked her in the ribs. "Besides, there's a pile of materia in your room, I'll make sure it backfires whenever you use it."

Yuffie looked towards the wall and pouted, slowly calming down in Barret's hold. "I hate all of you."

"Good!" Cid laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So... did we like this chapter? Well what are you waiting for!? Click the button down there and let me know!**


End file.
